Stuck in FullMetal
by Samantha-kun
Summary: Two roomates are pulled into the world of FMA. Will they survive? EdxOC, maybe AlxOC. R&R. Don't own so don't sue! Its becoming quite depressing so......
1. Chapter 1

"Are we done?" Asked Lexi, stretching and standing up.

"No! We're not at Conquer of Shamballa yet!" Yelled Samantha from her spot on the floor.

"Seriously, it's Spring Break and all we do is WATCH ANIME! Couldn't we have gone to Florida or something?"

"You know we don't have the kind of money for that! School junk at NYU is taking enough! I haven't eaten any REAL food in a week!"

Yelled Samantha, her blonde hair hanging in front of her face.

"So? You still got enough money to buy that movie!" Said Lexi, sitting back down on the couch.

"See, anime helps soothe your soul. Now, back to where we were." Samantha pressed play and resumed the anime festival. Lexi's brown eyes glazed over as the two roommates continued watching the small TV.

"What was that?"

Asked Lexi, as the screen began to flicker.

"Piece of CRAP!" Yelled Samantha, slamming her fist down on the top of the TV. The screen paused in front of the Gate.

"Creepy." Said Samantha, as rain began to fall down outside the window. The Gate began to open on the screen.

"Umm," said Lexi, looking at her roommate.

"Does this usually happen?"

Samantha shook her head. A sudden wind rocked the room they were watching TV in. They found themselves pulled towards the TV. In a flash they were being pulled through the Gate into a different world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?" Asked Lexi, standing up and brushing the brown hair out of her eyes.

Samantha looked around at the street they were standing in. "I think…. We might be..." She broke off, looking around the town. People were coming and going, some of them in military uniform.

"Yes. I think we're in Central City."

"Where?" Said Lexi panic in her voice.

"Its one of the military bases in Full Metal Alchemist. By some fluke of nature we've ended up here." She began to walk forward but was run into by a small boy in a red coat.

"Watch it shrimp." Said Samantha coolly.

"Who are you calling an uber short midget!"

"You."

They faced each other, and Lexi saw that they were actually about the same height. A giant suit of armor ran towards them.

"Brother! Don't do that! Can't you see they're lost!"

"Thank you." Said Lexi, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Now could you tell us where we are?"

"Central City. I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Edward."

Samantha suddenly blushed and bowed low. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I know all about the two of you. You're on TV every Saturday at eleven."

Edward gave her a strange look. "Well nice meeting you, I guess…"

"WAIT!" Said Lexi, running after their retreating figures. "What are we supposed to do! We're not from….around here."

"Well," said Alphonse. "I guess you two could come with us. We're just going to the library to do some research."

"OKAY! We'll come!" Samantha fell into step next to the two brothers, Lexi on the other side of Al.

"Um, not to pry, but why are you wearing that red... thing?" Ed asked Samantha. She blushed even redder then her sweatshirt.

"It has our cross symbol on it!" Said Ed, grabbing her sweatshirt. "Where did you get this!"

"Hot Topic?" Said Samantha nervously.

"Well, it's the symbol of the Philosopher's Stone, so you two MUST know something about it. Maybe you will help us after all."

And on that note they set off to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

"This place is huge! There is no WAY we're ever going to find anything here!"

"SHHHHHHH" Said one of the various librarians.

Lexi blushed and hung her head.

"Okay, let's find what we can on anything relating to alchemy. We'll put our books on this table."

Ed and Samantha went off to look in one section, while Al and Lexi went to another.

"So, how long have you been working on this?" Asked Samantha, as Ed pulled books off the shelves at random. He shrugged,

"About three months now. Nothing even close to what we need."

"How did you get here?" Asked Ed, passing her books to carry.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Again he shrugged, "To each his own."

"So, you and your brother are looking for the Philoskiper's Stone?" Asked Lexi, passing Al books.

"Philosopher's. And yes, we want to be able to return to our normal bodies." Al pulled off his helmet and showed her his blood mark. "Empty. This is the only thing that keeps my soul here in the armor."

"Wow." Breathed Lexi. "And the stone will give you back your bodies?"

"Yes."

"We got more books then you!" Taunted Samantha, dropping books onto the table in the back of the library.

"What _is _alchemy?" Asked Lexi, pulling a book from the pile. All of their jaws dropped as they turned towards her.

"Its two steps. Decomposition, and reconstruction. Easy really. A circle is used to 'transmute' or change the object. The main law is that of Equivalent Exchange. We cannot gain without losing something. To obtain something of equal value must be lost." Al finished, leafing through one of the books.

"The stone amplifies an alchemist's power infinitely. They can ignore that law, give and take life. We need it to return to our bodies."

"But what did you do? To lose your bodies I mean..." Asked Lexi, her eyes focused on the boy's goldeneyes.

"We tried to resurrect our mother with alchemy. My brother lost his body, while I lost my arm and leg. My limbs are metal now, and Al's soul is bound to the armor. _That's_ why we want the stone. So we can be normal again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, I found one." Said Samantha, pushing her blonde hair out of her hair.

"Can't we go?" Whined Lexi. "Its midnight! We've been here for hours." She laid her head down on one of the books.

"I agree brother; we have been here along time…"

"If you two are tired you can leave." Said Ed still deeply involved in the research.

Al nodded and shook Lexi's shoulder. "Let's go. We'll go back to the military dorms." She nodded and stood up, stretching her sore limbs.

"Are you coming Sam?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here and do some more work." She shrugged, and walked out of the library with Al.

"You don't need to stay." Said Ed, sifting through the pile of books.

"It's fine, really." Said Sam, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. "Look here," Said Samantha, pulling out a sheet of notes out from beneath a book. "The Philosophers or Sorcerers Stone cannot be created without a huge catalyst boost. Only a large scale shock could open the Gate and help you get your bodies back."

Ed looked up from the mound of books he was hiding behind. "Yes!" He yelled, jumping up. "Now all we need is the formula to create it." Ed stood up and stretched his short little body. (A/N SHORT JOKE!)

"Let's go." He said, gathering up a pile of notes.

"Okay," She agreed, pulling out a stack of notes and a huge leatherback book.

"What's that book for?" Asked Ed, walking away.

"Beginner's Alchemy," Said Samantha, joining him near the door. "It can't hurt to review the basics."

Ed shrugged and led her out of the library. Rain was pouring down hard as they ran towards the dorms. Lightning flashed across the sky as they shut the door.

"Shhh brother, you'll wake her." Said Al from his spot on the floor. Lexi was asleep, her thin lanky body stretched out on the bed.

"Here," Said Ed, throwing Samantha a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. "You're soaking." "Thanks," She said, and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Brother, you don't need to worry. These two girls are trustworthy." Ed shrugged and dropped his black pants on the floor.

"Thanks for the clothe….." Said Samantha, walking out of the bathroom. She saw Ed standing there in his boxers and burst out laughing. "Ducks! The great Full Metal Alchemist had duck boxers!" Ed blushed furiously and pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

"Here Sam," said Al, passing her a blanket. "You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"Thanks," she said, taking the blanket and laying down on the couch.

"Make me sleep on the floor Al, that's nice." Said Ed, grabbing a blanket.

"Well, they're our guests brother."

"Goodnight," said Al from his spot on the floor.

"'Night," said Samantha.

"Go to sleep!" Said Ed, laughing slightly.

**A/N**

**Milky Neko- I updated as promised!**


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha and Ed woke up at about the same time.

"Morning," said Samantha, stretching and standing up.

"Morning," said Ed groggily. "They're still asleep," said Ed, motioning to Lexi and Al. Samantha nodded.

"Let's get some food." Said Ed, pulling her out of the room and towards the mess hall. As soon as they entered the mess hall there were immediate calls from one of the tables.

"Ed!" Yelled Furey from his spot at the table. Ed gave a halfhearted wave and led Samantha to the food. They piled their plates high and joined Mustang and subordinates at the table. Mustang's food dropped from his fork as he saw Samantha.

"Edward. A female was in your room last night? I think its time we had a little chat..." Samantha and Ed blushed furiously.

"Colonel Sir, I didn't sleep with Ed if that's what you think." Said Samantha, putting eggs in her mouth.

"Then why are you wearing his boxers?" Asked Havoc.

"My clothes were wet."

"And why were they wet?" Asked Breda, looking into her eyes.

"It was raining. If you got your head out of yourass you would have been able to see that."

There were several OOOs from the group and Havoc's comments about Breda getting told by a girl.

"Well then Edward if you didn't sleep with her then why is she here?" Asked Roy, laughing slightly.

"Umm…" "OHHH The shrimp has a girlfriend!" Said Havoc with a slight smile.

"I just qualified my National Alchemist test. I was waiting to be placed in the military." All jaws dropped at the table.

"Ya Colonel Jackass," said Ed, sticking his tongue out. "What she said! She's not my girlfriend so HA!"

"But she was in your room!" Said Havoc with a twinge of jealousy.

"That's farther then I've ever gotten a girl!"

"Maybe that's because you're a pervert!"Retorted Samantha shoveling more food into her mouth.

"If you need work you can work as a subordinate of Colonel Mustang." Said Hawkeye, sitting down next to the Colonel.

"Thanks, but I'll wait to be _officially_ placed before I make any real choices." Said Samantha, looking nervously at Ed.

"Morning." Said Lexi as she walked in and sat down with Al close to Edward.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Exclaimed Havoc, his face growing red with jealousy.

"Al," said Roy with a meaningful glance from Hawkeye. "I think it might be time that we had….that talk."

All his subordinates held back laughs.

"Don't worry Mr. Mustang, brother told me all about it."

All eyes turned to Ed, who immediately busied himself with his food.

"And where did you learn this information Edward?" Asked Roy, enjoying his embarrassment. Ed mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Asked Havoc, smiling as he lit a cigarette.

"Umm, I learned from someone." Riza shot him a threatening glance and pulled out her gun.

"Edward Elric. Where did you learn this information?" Ed grinned sheepishly.

"Oh my..." Said Furey his face going pale. "The Full Metal Alchemist went to a _prostitute_!"

"Oh dear," said Lexi, grabbing some of Samantha's food. "What kind of world have I landed myself in?"

* * *

**A/N I had fun with this chapter. Al and Lexi should have been here more. Oh well, hope you liked it! **

**C0me as y0u are- Hope it was long enough for your liking!**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
And the pets- I updated, and your right, its not that Marysue ish**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they were back in the room Lexi and Samantha fell over laughing. "Ed….." Said Lexi between peals of laughter. "You…."

Ed sat down in a chair, pulling a sheet of notes towards him. "Actually I just said that to avoid the topic. Now if we can continue our research…"

Al nodded and grabbed a book and sat down on the floor. Lexi, still laughing sat down next to him and began looking through one of the books.

"Sam, you might want to change out of those clothes. It may arouse suspicion if a girl is wandering around the military wearing a pair of my boxers." Sam looked down at his shorts she was wearing and nodded. "I think this might fit you…" He said, going over to the closet and pulling out a pair of black shorts and a white tee shirt. Samantha grabbed them and went over to the bathroom to change.

"So, what are we looking for?" Asked Lexi, leafing through the book.

"Any theories on the Philosopher's Stone." Said Al, stopping on an article relating to it.

"See, like this one. 'The Philosopher's Stone, or the Sorcerer's Stone is a major alchemic boost. It is said to amplify the said alchemist's power incredibly so they can perform incredible deeds. Legends surrounding the stone tell of a man who created the stone and as a result a city disappeared in one night.'" Al finished and shut the book.

Samantha came out of the bathroom and put the old clothes on a chair next to Ed. "You do realize that you mat die in the process of this transmutation?" She said, sitting down across from Ed.

Ed looked down at his hands, one metal, one flesh. "Yes. But nothing could be worse then the way we are now. We're sinners marked by God. We trespassed on his domain, and we were punished. At least if we die we'll be with her again." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Brother's right. We won't be alone. We never are."

Samantha put her hand on Ed's and looked into his eyes. "If you go down, so will I. You two don't deserve to be like this. Anything we can do to help you we will."

Lexi nodded and looked at Al's armor. "Just because you're in a suit of armor doesn't mean you're not human."

**

* * *

A/N I'm gonna try and update weekly, but I'm sort of stuck on ideas. If you have any just put them in a review and I'll get it!**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
And the pets- Glad that you like it! Heres and update for you! **

**Kakashi of Leaf – I'm glad to hear you like it!**

**C0me as y0u are- I was wondering if his mom talked with him too… I think I've tortured Ed enough with the last chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ed stretched and stood up. "I'm going to get food, anyone else hungry?" Samantha shot up from her seat like a bottle rocket. Lexi nodded, still entranced in her research.

"I'll go with you." Said Samantha putting down her book.

"Al, don't get into too much trouble while we're gone."

Al laughed openly. "Brother you're the one who gets in trouble."

Ed frowned, but Samantha pulled him out the door before he could answer. The sun was setting as they walked down the street. "Where's the best food spot?" Asked Samantha, looking around. Ed pointed to a small shop down the street.

"Best noodles in town." He grabbed her hand and led her into the small shop. Ed smiled at the lady behind the counter and walked towards her. "Three bowls of Ramen Noodles, beef flavored." The lady nodded and smiled at Samantha.

"Who's this pretty young girl Edward?" She asked with a smile.

Ed blushed redder then his coat and couched loudly. "She's umm…"

Samantha laughed softly at the look on Ed's face.

"Here are your noodles dear." Said the lady with a smile. "Its nice to know our Edward has a girlfriend now." Said the lady, passing them their noodles. "Take care of yourself dear." She waved them out of the shop.

"Why does everyone think I'm your girlfriend?" Asked Samantha as they walked back towards the dorm.

"No idea," said Ed, looking down at their intertwined hands. "Oh, sorry." He said, dropping his hand and going beet red again.

"Find anything yet?" Asked Al.

Lexi shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "There's nothing! All it says is anyone that gets close to the stone will perish!" She slammed the book, making Al look up.

"Let's take a break." He said, standing up and holding out his hand to pull Lexi up.

"Where do you go when your mind is stuck?" Asked Lexi, walking out the door.

Al smiled slightly. "The park."

"Won't Ed and Samantha be back with the food soon?"

"Brother won't worry. Come on, let's go." They walked down the street in the dying light. Al led her down the street and around a corner to the park. They walked in silence until they reached a bench by the water. They sat down and watched the sunlight reflect on the water.

"Look." Said Lexi, pointing to two ducks paddling across the water.

Al smiled at Lexi's joy. "I grew up in a small town. Sometimes I think we don't belong in the big city." Said Al, looking at his hands.

Lexi nodded, "I got to school in the big city. There are times I feel lost in it, and that's why I love parks. They make you feel so…relaxed."

"Where are they?" Asked Sam, putting the noodles on top of a book. Ed shrugged and threw his coat on the bed.

"Don't worry. They probably went to the park or something." Ed grabbed his bowl of noodles and began slurping them down.

Samantha did the same, looking over a pile of notes.

The door burst open, and in walked Al, followed by Lexi.

"Where were you?" Asked Samantha and Ed at the same time.

"The park," said Lexi, grabbing her bowl of noodles. "Our minds got stuck."

Al nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Did you find out anything new?" Asked Ed, still slurping down noodles.

Al shook his head. "It's all the same stuff! Just legends about a man who created the stone and a city that vanished overnight."

Lexi downed the rest of her noodles and threw the carton into the trash. She yawned loudly. "Well I for one am going to bed." She walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. "You can have the bed tonight." She said before she fell asleep.

Al looked over at his brother and Samantha, who were pouring over notes. "I'm going to sleep too brother."

Ed waved his hand to show that he heard him. "You can have the bed." He said to Samantha. She nodded and threw away their noodle bowls.

"I'm gonna finish reading this, then I'll go to bed." She said, pulling the heavy book onto the bed with her. Ed nodded to show that he heard her. Within an hour Samantha had fallen asleep, using the book as a pillow.

Three hours later Ed was passed out on the floor of the room. He moaned in his sleep and stood up and collapsed onto the bed. He pulled Sam close and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Unluckily for Ed it was at that moment that Winry Rockbell decided to come into the room. "Ed, I know I should have called, but I was in the neighborhood and…" She broke off at the sight of him holding Samantha in his sleep. "WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed, throwing a wrench at him and flipping on the lights.

Ed yelled and fell off the bed, pulling Sam with him. The hit the floor with a thud, causing Al to wake. Ed stood up blearily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"YOU PERVERT!" Yelled Winry, punching him in the stomach. His bare chest turned red from the force of the blow.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Asked Al, standing up slowly, in case she was going to hit him too.

Ed was gasping and leaning on Samantha for support. "What...are...you…doing?" He managed to ask between gasps.

"I should be asking you the same question." Said Winry angrily.

"I was asleep." Said Ed innocently.

"Ya, with her!" Said Winry, pointing at Sam.

"What?" Said Sam and Ed together.

"You were holding her in your sleep!" Yelled Winry, getting ready to punch Ed again.

They both looked at each other questioningly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EDWARD ELRIC!" Screamed Winry.

"Quiet! You'll wake the whole place!" Said Sam in an urgent whisper.

"WHY DO I CARE!" Asked Winry, running out the door and slamming it so it shook the whole room.

"There's going to be Hell to pay if anyone woke up." Said Ed, rubbing his temples. "Is she still asleep?" He asked, motioning to Lexi. As if in an answer she began to snore loudly.

**A/N I love tormenting them! It's so fun! Thanks for all the reviews! They really helped un-block my writer's block. I plan on really having fun with the next chapter!**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
But not the pets –this one is longer I promise! dodges pitchfork Sorry!**

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1- thanks a ton for the brilliant idea! Keep them up please! **


	8. Chapter 8

Unluckily for all of them on the way out of the room Winry ran into Havoc, Roy, and Furey. Curious about the noise they walked towards the room of the FullMetal Alchemist. "What was that noise!" Asked Havoc, knocking on the door. Furey and Roy shrugged and waited for Ed to open the door. They were surprised to see the blonde girl from earlier open the door, tousled haired and rubbing sleep from her eyes. At the sight of them her eyes widened and she groaned.

"Damn it!" She breathed, and stood by to let them in. "Ed, brace yourself." Sam whispered as the men walked into the room.

They were greeted by quite a sight. Lexi asleep on the couch, Al reading a book in the corner and Ed with his new black eye and bruised stomach. "So Ed," said Havoc slyly, lighting a cigarette, "What _did _you do tonight?" Ed grimaced and sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"Nothing much," said Sam, trying to use a blanket to cover up the pants that she was borrowing from Ed.

"You _do_ have a fascination with wearing his clothes." Said Roy with a laugh. "Are you _sure _we don't need to have that talk Edward?"

Ed and Samantha blushed matching shades of red.

"Now," said Roy with a laugh, "What did you two do tonight?"

"Well, Colonel Jackass," said Ed with a mischievous grin. "I ate some noodles, did some research and passed out on the floor. Then Winry came in and beat me up for no apparent reason. What did _you_ do Colonel?"

Roy shrugged and smirked slightly, "Nothin' much. I had a _wonderful _time with the girl from the flower shop."

Havoc' cigarette fell from his mouth, "Grace? Is that why she was being so distant with me! Because she slept with you!"

Ed and Samantha laughed openly, while Al simply snickered from his corner.

"Colonel, if you're done here I would like to got to sleep." Said Furey with a yawn. "Its two in the morning."

"Since there's nothing going on here I think it's safe for us to go." Said the Colonel with a mock salute at Ed.

As soon as they were out of the room Al burst out laughing. "Your faces when they walked into the room! You two looked like you might die!"

Ed stared moodily at the door. "What did Winry want?" He asked, staring at his hands now.

Al shook his head, "No idea. Brother you might want to go see if you can try to talk to her."

"And get another wrench thrown at me! No way."

Al shook his head, "Brother you're hopeless." He laid his head on the side of the couch and was asleep in seconds.

Samantha sat down on the edge of the bed and began to braid her long hair. "Here," said Ed, sitting down behind her. "I'll do it." Samantha blushed slightly, but let him braid her hair. "You smell like peppermint." He said, placing his hands on hers.

"And _you _need to go to sleep. I don't care how hot you are, you're delirious." Samantha smiled and removed his hands.

"Ouch, cold," Said Ed, small rain clouds appearing above his head.

"You can sleep on the bed though." Said Samantha with a smile. Ed grinned and lay down, but immediately jumped back up. "Ouch," he said, pulling a book from beneath his back. "Pointy corners."

Samantha laughed and sat down on the floor, her back against the bedpost. Within a few moments she was asleep. Ed looked down at her sleeping form and covered it with a blanket. She shifted slightly and let out a small sigh. Ed rolled onto his back and was asleep within moments.

Lexi was the first to wake the next morning, seeing that she was the one who slept through everything. She stretched and yawned, looking around the room. Al was leaning against the couch, still asleep. Ed was sleeping on the bed, and Samantha on the floor. Lexi grabbed her shoes and walked out the door and down the hall. She walked out onto the street, mostly empty because it was so early. She wandered around the town for a while, and then began to head back to the room, the others might get worried.

Al was the next one to wake up. He stood up as quietly as possible, because Samantha and Ed were still sleeping. 'He loves her.' Thought Al, opening the door. At that exact moment Winry happened to be walking towards the door. They collided with a crash loud enough to wake the dead, or at least Ed and Samantha.

"WHAT THE…" Began Ed, running out the door. He immediately saw Winry's angry face and ran back inside.

"Ed!" She yelled, running into the room behind him, "We need to talk!"

"Should we leave them alone?" Asked Samantha, looking nervously at the door.

Al nodded and led her down to the mess hall, "They always get over it in the end."

* * *

Ed backed against the wall as Winry entered the room. "Don't come near me…" He said a fearful look in his eyes. 

"Its okay," said Winry, shutting the door. "I'm not gonna kill you or anything."

Ed looked like he doubted that, but he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over his bruised chest.

"Who's that girl?" Asked Winry, sitting down on the floor cross legged.

"Just a girl I know. And just for the record she is NOT my girlfriend. Simply my friend who's helping me and Al with some research."

Winry snorted, "Reserch on what? The female body?"

Ed let out an exasperated sigh, "Why does EVERYONE THINK WE'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" He yelled, pounding a pillow.

Winry laughed, "Well, if you two aren't together…" She smirked, "Then she wouldn't care if you did this…" Winry leaned in close to him and kissed him, her tongue going deep into his mouth.

"Brother, we brought you some breakfast! Look who wanted to eat with us too!" Said Al, leading Lexi, Sam, Roy, and Havoc into their room.

"Umm…" Said Samantha, setting the food down on the table. "We'll just go. You two don't seem to need anyone else." Samantha dashed out of the door, and they thought there were tears on her face.

Ed broke the kiss and stared at Winry. "I can't believe you," He said, then raced out the door after Samantha.

Lexi looked accusingly at Winry. "Okay, I've officially decided that this place has more drama then a soap opera back home."

**

* * *

A/N Wow, this chapter was my longest yet! Any more ideas would be great because I'm REALLY stuck thanks to all who reviewed! **

**toakf-o – Ya, I know what you mean. I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan (Now in a straight jacket with her Havoc plushie)  
And the pets – you're right, they are both scary. I like the plushie! Glad you liked!**

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1 – that was a really good idea! Hope this chapter made you laugh as much as the last did!**


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha ran, her eyes blurred by tears. She only stopped when she was at a bridge leading out of Central. Rain began to come down in buckets in the early morning, covering the town in a thick blanket of fog. Samantha leaned over the bridge and cried, and wondered why these things happened. She felt sudden warmth on her shoulders and looked up. Roy had placed his cape/ black jacket over her shoulders. He smiled down at her, and drew her into an embrace.

"Shhh, its okay. It'll be okay."

Samantha stopped crying and looked up at him. He smiled, "Let's get you cleaned up." He said, and led her back to the military dorms. Samantha was shivering as they walked into Roy's room.

"Here, you can take a shower in the bathroom and I'll get you some clothes to borrow from Lt. Hawkeye." He said, and opened the bathroom door for her. Samantha nodded, shut the door, and let the hot water run over her shaking sad body.

* * *

Ed ran through the rain, searching for Samantha. 'How could I have been so stupid?' He thought, recounting the memories of him and Winry. He never knew that she had felt that way about him. "SAMANTHA!" He yelled. As if in response the sky decided to rain buckets on him. "Great! That is JUST what I need right now!" He yelled at the sky. But while Ed was busy yelling at the sky he forgot to watch his footing. Ed fell hard on the bridge, slipped and fell with a SPLASH into the freezing water.

* * *

Al, Lexi, and Havoc sat at the table in Ed's room thinking things over.

"I think that Winry just doesn't like Samantha," said Lexi, beginning to make some tea at the stove. "She's just mad that Ed likes Samantha more then her."

"I think that Winry needs to get over herself," said Havoc, lighting another cigarette.

"I think Brother, Winry, and Samantha just need to talk things out." Said Al.

* * *

Samantha stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her thin body. A note was sitting on a pile of clothes neatly folded on the floor.

"Dear Samantha, I hope this fits. I went to get us some coffee. Roy"

She smiled and picked up the clothes. It was a white mini dress with a longer black dress underneath it. Samantha slipped them on and began to braid her hair in the mirror, remember the soft way that Ed had braided it. Silent tears began to crawl down her cheeks. She grabbed a Kleenex, dried her eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Asked Roy, giving her a kind smile and passing her a cup of coffee. Samantha nodded and smiled at him, taking the coffee. Now why don't you tell me all about it…?"

* * *

Ed walked into the room, soaking wet and fuming.

"Brother, what happened to you?" Asked Al as Ed stumbled into the room looking like a wet and lonely puppy.

Ed shook his head, and they couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain. "I'm an idiot." He said, sitting down in a pile of the water that had dripped off of him. "I can't believe what I did."

Lexi passed him a mug of warm tea and passed him a towel. She sat down next to Ed, and tried to look him in the eye.

"Brother, tell us what happened." Said Al, sitting down on the other side of Ed.

"I….I don't know. Winry just asked me if I was going out with Samantha, and I said no. Then she just…kissed me. I just sort of sat there, and for a moment I thought it was Samantha I was kissing, so I kissed back. Then she came in and…" He broke off with a sigh. "Now I don't know what to do."

"Well," said Havoc from his spot at the table. "I saw the Colonel run after her. She might be in his room. Don't forget that all of us need to go to the formal dinner tonight. You might need to find someone to go with before Mustang steals every girl in Central."

Ed nodded, and stood up. "I'm gonna try to talk to her." He said, and walked out the door.

"Lexi," said Al shyly, "Would you…go with me to the dinner?" Lexi smiled and nodded.

"Then who am I supposed to go with!" Whined Havoc loudly, putting out his cigarette and lighting another one.

* * *

Samantha finished talking to Roy with a sigh and looked down at her empty coffee mug.

"Wow," said Roy, draining the rest of his coffee from his mug. "You really do like the shrimp don't you?"

Samantha nodded slightly and stood up. "Thank you Colonel sir. I really am glad that you came and got me, otherwise I might have jumped into the river."

Roy smiled and stood up, ruffling his hair with his hand. "This may be a little short notice but… there's this military thing tonight. A dinner and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

Samantha thought about Ed's comments about his superior officer. "'He'll get any girl he can in bed!'" He had said about Roy. "'Watch your back when you're around the Colonel.'"

Samantha quickly shoved those thoughts out of her head. "Yes. I would _love_ to go with you."

* * *

Ed ran towards the Colonel's room, fuming. He did like her yes, and he _DID NOT_ want Samantha to be seduced by the Colonel. "I'm such an idiot!" He told himself as he ran towards the Colonel's room. Just as he reached the door it was opened by Samantha, who was panting slightly and looking flushed.

"Oh, hello Edward," she said, shutting the door and brushing past him.

"All I get is a hello? I came to apologize and save you from Colonel and all I get is a HELLO!" Ed was panting slightly as Roy opened the door, and ignoring him, addressed Samantha.

"I'll be there to pick you up at around seven." He said with a dashing smile. Sam smiled back and leaned in to give him a kiss. Ed groaned and slumped against the wall as their tongues darted in and out of each others mouths. They broke the kiss, and Roy, a smile on his face shut the door.

I see you've already given in to the Colonel," said Ed dejectedly.

Samantha ignored him and began walking towards the room.

"HEY! I'm talking to you! That man will sleep with any woman he meets!"

Samantha whirled around to face him, anger in her eyes. "And you won't? I know you like Winry, so just leave me alone." She ran towards the room and shut the door locking him out.

* * *

**A/N Wow, thanks a ton for all of the reviews i got! If you guys want something to go on just review it, you're writing this story as much as i am. Any ideas are welcome!**

**Sora, Rin, and the pets (Yes, they're named Maes and Smokey) - thanks for the idea! It hurts me that nobody was there to review that time...**

**C0me as y0u are - ya that Roy thing was a little ewww**

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1 - glad you liked! I'm using your idea for next chapter but shhhh! dont tell its a secret!**


	10. Chapter 10

That night Roy came to pick Samantha up from Ed's room. True Lexi and Al went with them, but that did not deter Roy from kissing her in front of them. Ed simply walked beside his brother, shooting angry looks at Roy as they walked towards the restaurant.

As they entered the restaurant the waitress walked up to them a smile on her face.

"May I help you?" She asked, smile faltering when she saw all of them.

"We'd like a table for five please, and a booster seat for this boy here." Ed fumed silently, but was otherwise too angry at Roy to say anything else.

The waitress nodded and led them to a booth table near the window. They slid in, Lexi and Al sitting together, Roy and Samantha, then Ed on the end. Roy put his arm around Sam, and Ed looked about ready to kill. Lexi, seeing this shot him a warning look.

"So," said Lexi, looking meaningfully at Al. "It's some ...um….great weather we're having today." As if to contradict her, the sky began to thunder and rain began to pour.

Roy laughed and smiled at Lexi's attempts to break the ice. "So, have you boys made any progress with finding Scar?"

"I didn't know we were supposed to _Colonel_." Said Ed sourly.

"I heard that he's in Central," said Al, trying to keep the mood light.

Luckily for them just then the waitress came back, ready to take their orders. They ordered, Al politely declining any food. The waitress nodded and smiled, but obviously thought that they were crazy.

"I'll be right back," said Samantha with a look at Ed, who was currently muttering threats under his breath. She walked out of the restaurant and into the alleyway, where she leaned against the wall. "Why?" She asked the night out loud, looking at the stars and letting the rain play across her face.

"You know Edward Elric?" Asked a voice. She jumped, thinking that she was alone in the alleyway.

Samantha nodded, squinting through the gloom at the man she was talking to. She saw him with a jolt of her heart. It was Scar, and he was walking towards her.

"If he loves you he'll come in time to see your mangled body." Said Scar running towards her. Samantha dodged his attack and silently vowed not to scream.

_There are two alchemists in there, if I scream their brains get blown out._

Scar came towards her, his hand out, tattoo on his ram glowing. "Go to God with grace." He yelled, grabbing her head.

"I'm not going just yet!" She yelled, kicking him and running out of the alleyway to the front of the restaurant. Scar followed her, swearing under his breath.

Where is your alchemist now?" He asked grabbing her head again. This time she didn't resist at all, simply fell limp in his grip. Just then Ed, Lexi, Al, and Roy, having seen the action through the window, ran outside.

"Damn it!" Yelled Ed, running towards Scar, transmuting his auto-mail into a spear.

"NO!" Yelled Samantha, beginning to feel the life going out of her, "Scar wants you two! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"I'm sorry," said Ed, attempting to stab Scar. "But I don't just run away." Scar jumped way from Samantha, letting her fall to the ground. Roy rushed over to her side while Ed and Al chased after Scar.

"Roy," Samantha whispered pulling him close to her ear.

"I know its okay." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Roy," said Samantha.

"Does Ed know what a good kisser you are?" He asked with a smirk.

They came back, Ed cursing under his breath. "Didn't catch him. That guy runs too fast."

Lexi walked over to Al and whispered something in his ear that made him turn bright red. "Brother, is it okay if me and Lexi go on a walk?" He asked, grinning slightly.

"You don't need to ask me. Do what you want. Unless of course it'll come back and bite you in the ass." Ed looked angrily at the Colonel.

"Well, I've got some paperwork to do, and a certain First Lieutenant that might just shoot me if it doesn't get done." He smiled at Samantha and jerked his head towards Ed. "Go on," he whispered in her ear, and walked off into the darkness.

They found themselves alone, sitting in front of the restaurant. "HEY YOU THERE!" Yelled their waitress, running out to them waving a slip of paper. "You didn't pay!" Ed immediately went pale and began running as fast as he could, dragging Samantha with him. They finally stopped at the bridge leading out of Central, looking out over the water, rain falling slowly on them.

"You're soaked." Said Ed, looking at Samantha, her black underdress showing. She immediately looked down at what she was wearing and blushed furiously.

"So are you," she said with a smile. Ed looked out over the water as the rain continued to fall down.

"Look, I…" He began but Samantha held up her hand.

"I know. You don't need to explain anything to me." Ed nodded and looked up the dark cold sky. "Ed, I …" She began, but this time Ed cut her off.

"I understand. We all make mistakes. Mine was letting Winry get the best of me. Yours was letting your jealousy get the better of you."

Samantha smiled as they looked out over the lake. (A/N the bridge isn't very far off of the water just to let you know)

Jus then a car came by, spraying them with even more muddy water. The force of the water hitting her caused her to slip and fall. Ed caught her just in time for them to go tumbling together into the icy waters. Samantha stood up and laughed at the look on Ed's face.

"That was the second time I've fallen in here today!" Samantha laughed and splashed Ed in the face. He spluttered and spat out water. "Oh, you're dead now!" He said, grabbing her waist and pulling her underwater with him.

* * *

Al and Lexi walked in silence towards the park bench where they sat down. "Look," said Lexi, pointing to two people who were playing in the water.

Al laughed, "That seems like a thing Brother would do."

Lexi sat there in silence, then asked a question that she had been wondering for a long time. "Why do you always listen to your brother?"

"My parents are gone, and we're all each other have. Brother's more of a hothead then me, and I keep him in line."

Lexi put her hand on his. "Can you really not feel that?" Al shook his head.

"I can feel it, to an extent. I know your hand is there, and I can feel its presence, but I couldn't tell if you were wearing silk or something scratchy."

Lexi leaned in and kissed him.

"Now I could feel that," said Al with a little laugh.

* * *

Ed and Samantha walked back to the room, laughing and joking together. Ed held open the door, with a mock bow to Samantha. She entered, and immediately grabbed a towel and began to towel her hair dry. Ed shut the door, and tried to take the towel from her. They chased each other around the room, shouting fake threats. At last they fell on the couch, gasping for air.

"So, Roy says you're a good kisser," said Ed, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Well Roy might be the only one who ever knows," said Samantha, standing up. Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him.

"Ohh come on. Just one kiss."

"Fine." Said Samantha, giving him a brief kiss on the lips. Ed pulled her into a fierce hug, not letting go.

"You _are _a good kisser." He said with a laugh. He pulled her into a long deep kiss, neither of them coming up for air.

Just then the door was opened by Lexi and Al, walking hand in hand. They froze as Ed and Samantha pulled apart, blushing furiously.

"I leave you for fifteen minutes brother…" said Al, trying to hold back a laugh. Lexi joined him in laughing as Samantha and Ed brushed themselves off, grinning sheepishly.

"Anyway, _I _call dibs on the bed tonight." Said Al, lying down on the soft mattress.

"Couch!" Said Lexi, jumping onto it and pulling the blanket around herself.

"Fine, stick us on the floor." Said Ed sulkily. He lay down, putting a blanket around his wet clothes, and then standing up. "Why I didn't change first I don't know." He said, grabbing shorts and a tee shirt. He tossed another pair of clothes at Samantha, "Because you keep getting wet."

Once they were in dry clothes they laid down on the floor, wrapping up in blankets.

"Goodnight Brother," said Al sleepily.

"Night," said Lexi with a loud yawn.

"Night," said Ed, pulling Samantha close.

"What are you doing Edward?" Asked Samantha, trying to pull free of his grip.

"Is it a crime to hug my girlfriend?" He asked with a grin, pushing back her hair and blowing on her neck.

"Go to sleep." She said shortly, but not before turning around and giving him a good nights kiss. "We have research in the morning."

Ed groaned at the thought of more book work, and then fell asleep with Samantha in his arms.

**

* * *

A/N It was kinda corny, but that's okay it was fun to write some fluff! The next chapter is gonna be really cool, I'm writing it right now. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
And the pets- yes, I used your idea. It rocked! **

**C0me as y0u are- ya that ending was a little eww. **


	11. Chapter 11

Okay i'm sorry this one was late! I wanted it to be good, and i've had finals and all that junk. I am truly idea stuck so aything you want in here review it and it will 99.9 of the time be used! Thanks for reviewing/reading/responding/all that jazz

* * *

Today Ed was the first one to wake up. The sunlight was streaming through the window, and that was what had awoken him. He was lying on the floor with Samantha in his arms, her long blonde hair covering her face. He smiled and gently removed his arms, put the blanket over her and went over to the window. The morning was fresh, the sunlight playing across the street, making little shadows.

"Brother," said Al from behind him. He jumped, having not heard him coming. "It's a beautiful day. We need to get some serious research done though, we didn't get any yesterday." Al cast a look back to the girls sleeping peacefully in the room. "Do you really love her brother? She seems really nice, and I just don't want her getting hurt."

Ed laughed, "Sometimes it's hard to believe you're the younger brother Al." Al smiled at his brother's comment.

"Morning," said Samantha, standing behind them. "Al, you do know you are loud." She laughed softly and looked out over the city.

"What time is it?"

"It's around…" Ed checked his pocket watch. "Seven o'clock."

"We need to get to the library to get some work done. Otherwise you guys are just going to be researching for the rest of your lives." She began to braid her hair, yawning while she did.

"Wake up Lexi and we'll get going." Said Samantha, turning around and walking back into the room. But this proved harder then it looked, this girl could sleep through anything. After thirty minutes of banging and crashing Ed got smart and bumped a bucket of ice water on her head.

"WHAT the…?" Began Lexi, sitting bolt upright and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Everyone was laughing as she stood up and mopped her face with a towel. "This better be good," she began, tossing the towel playfully at Al.

"We need to get some more research done," said Ed, grabbing his jacket and opening the door. She groaned and followed Al out the door.

They walked to the library in silence, most being too sleepy to do so. They walked in, grabbed as many books as they could and sat down at their usual table. "Can we research outside?" Asked Al, looking wistfully out the window. Lexi nodded fervently, and looked hopefully at the window.

Ed shrugged and grabbed an armful of books. "Why not, it's nice out."

Samantha, Lexi and Al quickly grabbed books and ran out of the stuffy library. Ed followed them somewhat less enthusiastically. They stopped under a tree at the park, overlooking the pond lake thing leading out of Central. They sat down beneath its shady branches and opened the books. Ed sat next to Samantha and put his arm around her, trying to read the book in her lap.

"Ed, I'm trying to work," she said with a smile pushing him away.

"Fine. I'll just go sulk in a corner." Said Ed, and moved himself away from everyone else.

Al and Lexi laughed and went back to their researching.

Ed walked back to Samantha and tried to kiss her on the neck, while reading the notes she had been taking.

Ed succeeded in kissing her, and taking the notes from her, and in getting himself punched in the stomach.

"Ed we have work to do. I don't care if I'm your girlfriend you need to get something done."

Al laughed at the look on his brother's face and went back to his research.

"So let's see what you wrote." He said holding the notes out at arms length so she had to lean over him to grab them. "Ahem, Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving up something of equal value in return to obtain, something of equal value must me given, that is the first law of Equivalent Exchange. Human Transmutation is forbidden, but why? Human emotions only exist in the mind, love, truth, loyalty are all lies."

He dropped the paper and turned to look to Samantha who was sitting against the tree. "Is this what you think? That emotions are all lies? Is this a lie!" He held out his left arm made of metal. "Look. I did this because of _love _and you want to tell me this is a lie! That I spilled my brother's blood for nothing! That I shattered his chance to live a normal life for a LIE!" Samantha turned around and looked him square in the eye.

"If you knew my life, you would know why I say the things I do." She said simply, and walked away in the direction of the dorms.

Ed turned to Lexi, "Well?" He said expectantly.

She sighed, "Her mother left her as a baby. She grew up with her father until he was killed for being the only one who did the right thing. Her father was in the military, Lieutenant Colonel. She left for a university with me not long after."

Ed groaned and clapped a hand to his head. "I am such an idiot! I can never say anything right around her!" He ran after her, calling himself an idiot the whole time.

Samantha finally stopped in front of a coffee shop, panting and fighting back tears. She sat down with her back to the wall in the alleyway. She shut her eyes and tried to remember her father. He had been killed in action for being the only one how did the right thing. A single tear leaked out of her eye and rolled down her face.

"Hey," said a voice. She brushed away her tear and looked up. A blonde boy smiled down at her, his golden eyes sad.

"Hi Ed," she said, averting her gaze.

"I didn't know, and I'm sorry." He said, sitting down next to her. "I guess great minds come from dysfunctional families." Ed pulled her into a hug, her head on his shoulder.

"You're great at making me feel better." She said with a smile. "And I don't think I ever want to go back." She let go and stood up, pulling Ed up with her. "Let's go, no matter what we STILL need to do some work."

He nodded and followed her back to the park. Lexi gave him a sympathetic look before he sat down. They worked in silence for about an hour until a figure began to walk towards them.

"Oh shit." Said Ed, cowering behind Samantha. "It's Winry Al, hide me!" He sounded so desperate and scared that Samantha stood up dragging him with her.

"Just talk to her," she said, pushing him in front of her with a slight smirk.

Winry walked right up to Ed and slapped him. "You've know me your whole life, and you've known her for one week! Who's it gonna be, me or her?" She tapped her foot expectantly.

Ed blushed slightly and looked over at Al and Lexi who were nodding at him eagerly, and Samantha, blonde hair in a crazy braid, his pants hanging off her thin frame.

"Her Winry. I'm sorry, but she kisses much better then you do."

We take a small break now where Winry says some very mean things and Ed is brought back to the room all bruised and banged up. We'll begin right there then shall we? Ahem… licks thumb and flips page

Ed groaned as he was set down on the bed by his younger brother. "Wow Ed, she got you pretty good," said Lexi, laughing as she went to the fridge to get an ice pack. Ed moaned again, lifting up his shirt to see the extent of his injuries. He was black and blue everywhere, and was bleeding on his side.

"Here Ed," said Samantha coming over with some antiseptic and bandages. Ed winced as she began cleaning his cut. "Stop being a baby," she said as a bandage was places over another cut.

Lexi and Al sat down on the couch together, deeply immersed in a conversation about the book they had just finished, while Ed and Samantha sat on the bed in silence. Suddenly Samantha stood up. "Come on Ed, I've come to the decision that we need to have a party."

"A WHAT!" Said Ed, jumping up, "Last time we had one of those Havoc was thrown half naked into a pool and left there!" Samantha laughed and looked over at Lexi and Al.

"You two coming?" She asked, neither of them responded, being too wrapped up in their conversation. "Guess not," she said, pulling Ed out of the door. She led him first to Roy's room and banged on the door. A very agitated Colonel opened the door, but brightened at the idea of a party. They proceeded to go down the row of dorm room doors telling everyone about the party, Ed grumbling the whole time.

At last, having told enough people, Samantha led Ed towards a pool where the party was to be held. "Great. A pool party," he said sulkily. He looked at the gates to find them locked. "Oops, I guess we can't have a party," but Samantha was already over the fence before he could blink.

"Come on Ed, what are you chicken?" She laughed as Ed tried to climb the gate. "A short chicken too!"

Ed snapped at being called short, vaulted the gate and grabbing her by the waist and tossed her into the deep end of the pool. "Okay Ed, ha ha ha. No help me out," she held out her hand for Ed to grab. He did, and fell prey to the oldest trick ever, being pulled into the pool. He coughed and spluttered, and climbed back onto land looking like a drowned rat.

"Look at the FullMetal shrimp," said a voice from above him. He looked up to see his least favorite, girlfriend stealing, procrastinating Colonel. "He actually fell for the 'help me up' trick. What a loon." Samantha laughed as Ed began to yell empty threats at the Colonel.

"Well, I guess we're all of the party," said Havoc, lighting a cigarette and inhaling the smoke deeply.

"I guess so," said Riza from behind Roy.

"I thought you hated the water?" Said Furey with a questioning look at her.

"Someone needs to make sure that when these two get drunk they don't get themselves drowned like last time." She said with a meaningful look at Havoc.

"I had one beer!" He said with a smirk, "And I did nothing to those women."

"You used the worst pickup lines ever on them while you were drunk Havoc! I think that's enough to get you thrown into a pool."

Samantha and Ed laughed as Havoc blushed furiously.

"Well FullMetal Shrimp aren't you and your girlfriend going to swim? After all this is a pool party." Said Roy with a mischievous grin on his face.

Ed smiled at Samantha, then grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the pool, dousing them all with water. They came up from the water locked in a fierce kiss, with yells and cheers from the shore. Ed smiled at Samantha as they pulled apart, "Well, I guess this means you'll have to borrow another pair of pants."

* * *

They walked back to the room in the growing darkness, dripping water everywhere. 

"It's hard to believe I've only been here about four days," said Samantha as they rounded a corner leading to the dorms.

Ed nodded and smiled devilishly, "I'll race you back," he said and took off running to the dorms. They raced neck and neck until they go to the room. Panting Ed opened the door.

The room was dark, and they could see the dim outline of Lexi curled up in Al's arms on the couch. "My little brothers in love," said Ed with a smile. Samantha nodded and walked over to the closet where she took out a pair of pants and a black shirt.

"Turn around Ed," she said as she prepared to change. His eyes widened to sad puppy dog eyes. "Ed…get those thoughts out of your head." Said Samantha, throwing a shoe at him. He ducked and turned around, a flush creeping up his neck. Once she had changed she walked over to him and trailed her fingers up his neck. She felt him shiver, and laughed softly.

"Goodnight Ed," she said, walking over to the bed and crawling under the covers. He smiled slightly and pulled off his sopping shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you?"

She threw the pillow at him, and he caught it in time to hear a knock on the door. Ed walked over to the door and opened it, shielding his eyes at the light. In the doorway stood Havoc, Roy and Furey.

"Umm Edward, well Maes and Armstrong are having a party in our rooms and Hawkeye locked us out so is it okay if we sleep here?" Asked Furey, looking desperately down the hallway. Ed nodded, knowing how bad those two could be, and opened the door. The three men filed in, grabbing blankets and pillows from the closet. By the time they had all laid out, there was no floor space left for Ed. He smiled at Samantha, who groaned and moved over in the bed so he could lie down.

"Edward…." Said Roy, sitting up from his spot on the floor. "Are you sure we don't need the talk about…."

"GOODNIGHT Colonel, and remember that this is my room, and I'm saving you from Maes and Armstrong. Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Ed turned over and put his arms around Samantha, trailing his fingers down her spine and neck. She shoved a pillow in his face.

"Goodnight Ed," she said softly, her eyelids fluttering.

"Goodnight."

**

* * *

A/N again very corny, and now I'm really idea stuck! HELP MEEEEE ooo **

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1- I used the other part of it in this chapter**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
and the pets- cute wasn't really what I was going for, but the pets are back! YAY, the world is back in order!**


	12. Chapter 12

Warning! This chapter contains something very sad!

* * *

Ed rolled off the bed, starting the morning off badly. He pulled Samantha with him and they fell on top of Roy. Roy yelled and woke up Furey, who in turn kicked Havoc, who in turn began to swear loudly, waking up Al and Lexi. The morning was already off to a bad start, and it was only going to get worse for everyone.

"Oww!" Yelled Mustang, sitting up and nursing his foot, "That hurt!"

"You're telling me," said Havoc, his eyes watering slightly.

"Well I'm the one that got pulled down," said Samantha, trying to stand up, but tripping over Al's leg.

Ed stood up and walked out to the balcony, looking over the town of Central in the early dawn. It was at that moment that Lieutenant Hawkeye knocked on the door and rushed in. Her blonde hair was rumpled and her military uniform was wrinkled.

"Colonel sir, Scar has been spotted. Hurry, NOW!" She tossed Roy his gloves and pulled out her gun.

"But, we're not in uniform!" Chorused all the men in the room, looking down at their boxers and tee shirts.

"Never mind that now! We need to catch him!" With that she rushed out of the room, dragging Mustang behind her. Lexi shot Samantha a warning look, then hurried out of the room behind the others. They raced through the halls of the military, with shouts and jeers from people who were actually dressed. They burst out into the sunlit street, following the form of the running Riza. Finally she rounded a corner and was bowled over by a man in a yellow jacket with an X scar on his face.

"Open fire!" Yelled Roy, trying and failing to kill Scar with his flames. One of Riza's bullets grazed Scar's arm, but he made a desperate move and grabbed Lexi's face.

"Its time to go," he said, and with a blast that shook the whole street, Lexi was blasted into nothingness.

"NO!" Screamed Al, rushing towards Scar and attempting to punch him. Scar dodged, and was suddenly gone with a blast that shook the street again. Multi colored smoke filled the streets.

"Keep low!" They heard Roy yell, "This is a gas that was used in Ishbal! Crawl and we might catch him!" So they did, Al giving moans of sadness, and Samantha letting silent tears roll down her face. The smoke began to clear, and they saw that Scar had eluded capture once again.

"Damn it!" Yelled Alphonse, sinking to his knees.

Roy looked over at them all, Riza's eyes filled with sadness, Ed's filled with anger, Samantha crying, Furey looking sadly at the spot she had vanished and Havoc sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

* * *

"Lexi was like a sister to me. I swear if I have to stay here my whole life I'll help you catch Scar, even if it gets me killed in the process." Said Samantha.

"We couldn't even get to her in time to do anything," said Ed, clenching his fist.

Al simply sat there, staring at his hands, numb to what was going on.

"We'll need to send troops after him," said Roy in a shaky voice. Riza nodded eyes full of tears and ran back to headquarters to do just that.

"Lexi Hakudosi was a good person. She was brave and true down to the very end. She was like a sister to me, and helped me through everything. I'll never forget everything she's done for me." Samantha moved away from the podium and sat down between the Elric brothers on the pew. Tears were in all of their eyes that refused to fall, and at the end they stood up to carry the casket out.

A mockingbird sang in the lonely graveyard where Havoc, Breda, Falman, Riza, Roy, Furey, Samantha, Ed and Al stood. "We're following Scar. He's going north of Central towards an abandoned Ishbalan camp." Said Riza, her amber eyes sharp as a crow landed on the gravestone. Suddenly she pulled out her gun and shot the bird, watching it fall.

"We'll catch up." Said Ed, and the rest of them nodded, trailing off into the distance.

"Ed?" Said Samantha, tears down her face. "Can we send her body back? For her parents?"

"Back where?" Asked Ed, his eyes blankly staring.

"Across the Gate. That's where we are from."

Ed was shocked, but nodded, clapping his hands. In an instant the Gate was right there, and its doors swung open to let the casket through, then, it was gone.

"If you're from the other side of the Gate, then you must have seen the truth," said Ed, tapping his hands together and sitting on the dry ground.

"But you didn't pay a price…"

"What did she gain? WHAT DID SHE GAIN!" Yelled Alphonse, standing up and walking towards the paths that lead out of the graveyard.

Samantha stood up to stop him, but Ed put out a hand. "Let him go. He needs some time to think things out."

Samantha nodded and sat down on the dry ground next to the gravestone. "If I've seen the Gate, then…" She clapped her hands together, and thought of the gravestone turning into an angel. In a flash of light the gravestone did just that, turning into a marble angel with sweeping wings and a plaque with Lexi's name on it.

Ed looked up at the angel and sighed, "Well, now all we need is the formula for the stone, and we'll be ready." Samantha nodded her face pale and thin. "Let's go," said Ed, holding out his hand.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a little bit. Just to say…goodbye."

**

* * *

A/N My Grandpa died a while ago, so that's where I got the idea, and again I'm stuck so anything you want WILL happen**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
and the pets –It was sortta marysue angst**

**snowbunny0405- the start was a little Mustang tourmenting**

**toakf-o- um.. okay..that was a weird review, but thanks for it anyway!**

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1- okay..i want my cookies! NOW! Just kidding, thanks for the reivew**


	13. Chapter 13

Al made his way through the gravestones, invisible tears running from his eyes. "If I don't really have a heart, why has it been ripped out?" He asked himself as rain began to fall from the sky. He walked over to the park where he had sat with Lexi, and they had laughed together at the two people playing in the water. He walked over to the water and watched as the rain hit it, splashing water on him, but he couldn't feel it.

* * *

Ed dealt with his pain in a different way, by focusing harder on his goal. Ed made his way to the library, one name ringing in his head that Roy had whispered. He raced towards the librarian, who automatically shushed him. "Do you have any work by Tim Marcoh?" He asked, desperately looking around.

The librarian nodded, and came back minutes later with a stack full of books. "Here are all the works by Dr. Marcoh," she said, and walked away. Ed smiled and began walking back to the room, pulling up his hood as he did.

* * *

Samantha sat at the gravesite as the rain began to pour down, soaking her to the skin.

"If I saw the truth and didn't know it, is that why I'm alive?" She asked the sky, "Then combined the three of us should be able to create the Philosopher's Stone…" She trailed off, and ran her fingers down the wing of the angel. "And you'll be back." She stood up, her blonde braid swinging, and began walking back towards the room.

* * *

Al walked back to the room, listening to the rain on his metal body. He walked into the dorms and dragged his feet up the stairs. He pushed open the door and sat down on the floor. Ed was sitting on the balcony, letting the rain wash over him. On the table was a book, and a piece of paper. "Are you sure you want to do this Al?" He said, and Al could see tears on his face.

Al walked over to the table and looked at the sheet of paper. On it were these words, "The secret to the Philosopher's Stone is human lives. No wonder it can do what it can, with all those lives in it." Al gasped and quickly sat down,

"Is this all brother, is there no other way?"

"I've tried everything else. This is all we can do. That's why the stone was created during a war; they killed all the civilians for the creation of the Stone."

At that moment Samantha walked into the room, soaked to the skin, tears mixed with the rain on her face. Al wordlessly handed her the paper and watched as she paled, and quickly sat down. "Are you two sure there's no other way?" They nodded, Ed still on the balcony. "Then I guess…" She stood up. "How badly do you want your bodies back? This is a test of how much we care about each other. Let's promise that after we create the stone we'll destroy it. Deal?" She held out her hand, and Al put his on top of hers. Ed sighed and walked into the room, shivering from the cold.

"Deal."

**

* * *

A/N This was a really short chapter, but now I've got some good ideas to go on, but if you guys have any more ideas they're welcome!**

**Kya- I'm using that idea next chapter..tehe**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan **

**And the pets- it did go kinda fast…(passes tissue to Rin)**

**C0me as y0u are- flashbacks are very funny**

**Snow- thanks for your sympathy**

**gazer of life- I'm glad you like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Al was dreaming. He never remembered his dreams, but he was dreaming. He was standing in front of the Gate, and Lexi was with him.

_Al_

He reached out a hand to touch her, but it went right through her.

_I'll wait for you Al_

He tried to speak, but he began falling, falling, and then….

"Al, Al wake up!" His brother was pulling on his arm, looking worriedly into his eyes. Al woke with a start and looked around the room. Ever since they had agreed to create the stone at all costs the room had been covered in books and notes.

"You were turning in your sleep, crying out for Lexi," said Samantha, leaning over a book on the floor.

"How long have you been reading that?" Asked Ed, walking over to her and picking up the book.

"Long enough to know what I need to." She said simply and put the book back down on the table. "The only problem with this plan is the amount of human lives that's needed. Its huge! The only place there would be that many people is in a massive prison." She sat up, rubbing her bloodshot eyes.

"So, why can't we just go to a prison and create the stone there?" Asked Al sitting up and looking intently at his brother.

Ed ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes, "I don't see why not. We could just say that we were there to inspect the place and then…" He broke off, looking out at the moonlit night. "I guess…this is it then." He stood up and grabbed his coat, helping Samantha up as he went. "Come on Al. Let's do this."

Ed led them through the darkened streets of Central until they were at the prison. "This is where all the death row prisoners are," said Ed quietly, vaulting over the fence. Al followed him, and Samantha joined them silently.

"Are you sure we should do this brother?" Asked Al as they ran towards the doors.

"Do you ever want your body back Al? These prisoners will die anyway, so why can't they be useful?"

Samantha nodded and clapped her hands, causing the doors to open with a flash of blue light. She led them through the darkened hallways towards a large room. "Ed, do you have the diagram?"

Ed nodded and produced a sheet of paper from his pocket. On it was a transmutation circle, very complexly drawn. They entered the room and saw a huge ceiling and a large pile of ingredients on the floor. Al walked over to the pile and began to circle it.

"Brother, is everything here?"

Ed nodded and clapped his hands, transferring the transmutation circle onto the floor, ceiling, and walls. Samantha walked towards the center of the room, joined by the Elric Brothers. "Let's do this," she said simply, moving to a corner of the room. "When this is done, promise we'll destroy the stone?" She said, and they nodded.

"I feel like we should say things," said Ed, walking to his own corner.

"Like what brother?"

"Like things we might never get a chance to say again." Said Ed, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Al, I didn't mean for you to lose your body."

"Brother, its okay. Our theory is perfect, and there is no way we can fail. We can say things when I'm in my body, and you're in yours."

"Ed, I love you." Said Samantha, clapping her hands, "Let's do this." Al placed his hands on the floor, Ed and Samantha following suit. The circle glowed red, then green, blue, then gold. They heard screams as the prisoner's lives began to become one with the creation. The ingredients began to glow, and they saw blue streams of light joining the pile on the floor. They all exchanged looks, it was working!

There was a sudden scream and the circle began to change to a black purple color. A vortex began to appear in the center, and Al began to slide towards it. "AL NO!" Yelled Ed, trying to grab his hand, but in a flash, his little brother was gone.

* * *

Al looked around at wherever he was now. His long brown hair flowed over his shoulders, and he looked up. There was the Gate, its giant eye staring at him.

_Al_

He looked around for the source of the voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on whose voice it was.

_Al, don't you remember me?_

He watched as the Gate opened and Lexi walked out. He ran towards her, and she fell into his arms. Al felt a sudden tug on his body, as if something were trying to bring him back.

_Don't leave me Al!_

As he began to fade, his hands found Lexi's. They fell together, back into the world Al was born in, and the one Lexi was made for.

Ed's screams were drowned out by Samantha's yells, "Ed LOOK!" The room was tipping, and they were sliding towards the vortex. In a flash they were in front of the Gate. Samantha stared at the giant eye, and Ed looked around. The Gate opened and they were drawn into it.

Al looked around, clinging to Lexi. "We're back," said Al, looking around the prison. The Stone was nowhere to be found but a red jacket was lying on the floor. Al ran towards it, recognizing it as his brother's. He pulled it on, and took Lexi by the hand.

"They died."

"No, they're alive. I can feel it, and one day, we'll meet again."

* * *

Samantha looked around, and grabbed Ed by the shoulder, pointing numbly. They looked around, trying to find out where they were. "I think, we're in my world. But this isn't my year… I shouldn't be alive now." Said Samantha, standing up and looking at the streetcars rumbling by.

Ed stood up and looked around at England, wondering how he got there, then it donned on him. "There's a Gate in everyone. We all have energy if our own, and somehow that Gate opened and brought us here."

"What about Al, is he…dead?"

"No, I can feel him."

"If he's okay, then is it possible that Lexi might be with him?" Asked Samantha, jumping up eagerly.

"It's possible. If we're stuck here, we might want to try getting back. One day me and Al will meet again, no matter what."

**The End**

**A/N I had a lot of fun writing this story and I thank all of you who read it and reviewed, or read it and said, 'Wow this girl is a freak'. This story helped me get through a lot, and I'm working on another one, so if you liked this one you might like others. Thank you...really. Until next time…**

**Samantha**

**Snow- it did go wrong… and that last chapter was a little slow. **

**Kya- thanks…it was short wasn't it? It wasn't a quick update, but it WAS an update. **

**Rin-chan  
Sora-chan  
and the pets- it does move quickly doesn't it? It is kinda heartwarming…**

**flying drumsticks- I agree, nothing like murder. I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**Goodbye all who read this. See you soon. **


End file.
